Megaman X Command Mission War
by CGRyuichi
Summary: The story is about most likely X and Zero confronting the rebellion army but the only twist is that the rebellion army is stronger and has a larger # than before.
1. Chapter I Rising Emissary

"It doesn't really matter when time stop, all we know is that time will never wait for us."

In the year 2000X human kind barely existed in this world of machines. Most of the habitants in our world are called Reploids, half-human and half-machine. Many humans decided to hide from our existence, fearing from what they created. We live out in the surface in a city called Giga City but most of us Reploids are hiding underground. The ones that protect our city from evil are called Maverick hunters. That's us; we collect data, protect others and investigate crimes. From what I remember, I still remember the day that my adventure started and till it ended. When everything was perfect for us, all disappeared like a fading dream and everything started like a never ending nightmare. All I wish that I could re-live those days, when I met my friends, my allies and my enemies but now I have nothing left than this old rusted scrappy body of mines and my precious memories. The names X and I'm about to tell you my story, even yet the story of our journey.

X: Commander Redipts! I've heard everything what happened near Giga City!

C. Redipts: Ah! X the person I was looking for! I already sent Zero to Giga City, your mission is to infiltrate the city and stop epsilon's organization as fast as possible. The group that sent before you guys perished.

X: But Commander Epsilon! Just only the two of us to such dangerous mission! We may be S rank maverick hunters but this is just way too risky!

C. Redipts: Zero is not alone, he is with Shadow but I haven't found any communication with Axel. Ever since he was given the mission to find an ally of ours, he never came back.

X: I know he is still alive commander. Something tells me that he's still alive and still fighting to complete his mission. I just know it.

C. Redipts: I understand…I will not argue with your decisions about life and death. X, you will company Zero and Shadow to Giga City right? I do believe that you would never leave Zero behind am I right!

X: Its true Commander, I promise that we will stop Epsilon and defeat his organization!

C. Redipts: Further due, you must not fail, if you do then we will have no choice but to send a crucial attack towards Giga City and bring it to its doom.

X: Yes sir!

C. Redipts: Now go! Before I change my mind on sending you instead of others!

X: Yes commander Redipts!

This is where my story starts. I left the central office heading towards Giga City where I knew that Zero and Shadow were waiting for me. Something was odd though, Commander Redipts was acting stranger that I thought. Axel's disappearance, Epsilon's organization and soon a war against the rebellions. I t took me hour's to arrive towards Giga City on foot. It was soon going to be midnight and when I arrived I encountered Zero and Shadow. Both still haven't started their mission's until I arrived. Though I felt weird and kind of down since it was my fault for delaying the mission but something told me that only both of them alone won't be easy to finish the mission.

Zero: Took you long enough to arrive X! We were already going to start the mission without you. Even Shadow had to destroy some boulders just to kill some time.

Shadow: Still were wasting time here, were all together now so we can move on and finish the mission. The sooner the better!

X: I understand, forgive me for being late. Now then, our mission is to make our way into the abandoned laboratory and destroy Epsilon's army which is recovering and being tuned up in their proper capsules.

Zero: Let's stop talking and move! It's getting darker and I don't plan on staying for a sleepover with those rebellions. Let's go!

Shadow: Right!

X: Affirmative!

Zero, Shadow and I started to run as fast as we could towards the abandoned laboratory which was in the middle of deserted part of Giga City. It took us for awhile to arrive to the destination but we arrived under an hour. We found the mission's destination, an old abandoned destroyed tower. Supposedly the Reploid Factory a few years ago before one of the doctors disappeared and Epsilon took over. Our mission was to stop Epsilon and his army, but I had a feeling that there's more to this mission than that.

Shadow: We here, this is the entrance to the tower!

Zero: I already have the feeling that were being watched, look up towards the fifth floor, you can feel that somebody is there staring at us.

X: Yeah, I can see a bit well. The person's red glowing eyes, it's not Epsilon but I do believe it's one of his soldiers.

Shadow: Could be, remember once we go through that door we have to be at our best defense and offense. If we get cut off don't go back and look for each, instead head towards the closest the lab from your destination. There are a total of five labs and in each lab there are four capsules.

Zero: A total of twenty high rank soldiers resting, we can't afford them to wake up! I would be awful to have twenty high rank soldiers against three S rank maverick hunters.

X: I wonder how the other squad got wiped out, others back at the base say that they were wiped out before they reached the sixth floor and this tower has in fact fifteen floors!

Shadow: We'll see soon enough why they were annihilated before they reached half way of the tower.

Zero: Ok let's go. Epsilon is waiting for us.

Zero started to rush into the tower as Shadow decided to take the back entrance. The only entrance left for me was the sewers but quietly after both Zero and Shadow were already in the building I went through the front entrance where Zero had gone through. I was already in the building and it would seem that Zero has already taken the stairs towards the second floor. The place was extremely in bad condition, the walls were broken down, all the doors were on the floor banged up and destroyed, electric cables hanging around the ceilings and the floor with giant holes everywhere. If this was the first floor imagine the second floor and up. As I approached towards the main computer to find the location of the nearest lab an image of a doctor appeared on the screen. A reploid named Dr. Psyche was in fact one of the doctor's that was responsible of the Reploid customization lab. The customization lab is in fact the labs where the twenty soldiers' are resting. I kept on looking at the image of the doctor. His entire body was white. Half of his upper head was red with a design around it, green glowing eyes, red metal shoes and a blue metal cape. I memorized quite well how he looked like and quickly found one of the labs that we were looking for. I turned off the main computer and ran towards the stairs which where could take me to the second floor and find one of the labs. When I reached towards the second floor I had received an incoming call from Zero which was already on the third floor.

Zero: Come in X, do you hear me? Come in X!

X: Yeah I can hear you Zero.

Zero: I've already found the lab of the second and third floor and both of them are all empty!

X: What! They already have awakened?

Zero: I believe so; also I received a cal from Shadow which is already on the fifth floor. He said that the fourth and fifth floor labs are as well empty. All that is left is the thirteenth floor which where the last lab is.

X: Be careful, I have a feeling that their waiting for us on the floor which the last squad was killed.

Zero: Pretty much yeah, I fear that the worst is about to happen.

X: What about Shadow! Shouldn't he wait for us before entering the sixth floor?

Zero: He told us to hurry up or he'll go up alone. I fear that Epsilon has us right where he wanted us to be at.

X: Isn't there anything we can do somehow surprise him and his goons?

Zero: I believe not…

X: I understand, you go on ahead towards Shadow I'll somehow make it to the fifth floor in no time.

Zero: Very well X, don't do anything cocky…it might cost your life!

The call transmission which Zero had made with me ended. I quietly lowered my head slowly looking towards the ground and thinking about Axel. I slowly walked towards the stairs that would take me to the third floor in a very slow pace. I kind of felt depressed knowing that my best friend was missing and many would say that he was dead. Axel was one of my best friends which I had ever since I was a child. It could be a lie that he was dead; the guy was a lot better than me in investigation missions.

Shadow: You made it Zero, what kept you so long.

Zero: I wonder how in hell you made up here so fast and checking out those labs in such fast pace.

Shadow: My radar sends out a signal that can detect a living Reploid meanwhile in none of the rooms was a sign of life. It was awfully weird that they would wake up in such a slow recovery.

Zero: I have a feeling that the recovery started a long time ago. The information we got said that the recovery started five days ago, instead to fully have finished recovery, a Reploid must take seven days of recovery. Further due it means that two days ago the Reploids had finished their recovery and abandoned this tower.

X: Hey! What I miss?

Shadow: Pretty much everything X. for what we can see is that we have no choice but to forget bout the labs and Epsilon before it is too late.

X: I see I found information about the doctor that disappeared before Epsilon took over; his name was Dr. Psyche, pretty much a very old Reploid since he has the appearance of an old man. Could he be connected with Epsilon?

Zero: I believe so, reports are found that Psyche really loved experimenting on bodies of other Reploids and turning them into weapons or into one of his own servants.

Shadow: So Psyche was evil from the beginning.

Zero: Pretty much yeah, his disappearance occurred when the rebellion force appeared, so I believe that he is working for Epsilon.

As Zero would give us the explanation about the truth of what happened to Dr. Psyche an earthquake appeared out of no where, an earthquake so strong that the floor on which we were collapsed and we fell towards the first floor. Shadow was still unconscious while Zero was already getting up from the fall. I rubbed my head a bit trying to make the pain go away from my head. When I looked up towards the giant hole which connected already the first floor towards the fifth floor I pretty much saw somebody jump over the hole. I got up and kept quiet on what I had sawn. Zero quickly woke up Shadow from unconsciousness and helped get up. We knew that we were already wasting way too much time in the building. We were going to the exit to climb the tower from outside something sent an echo through the corridors of the tower drawing our attention towards the hallways. Zero knew that someone didn't want us to leave the building ever since we got into it. Shadow quickly ran towards the stairs again to get to the top of the building where supposing ling Epsilon was. Zero went running behind leaving me once again alone from where we started. I felt annoyed already being left behind always in missions. So I decided to stay still and wander around the first floor until both Zero and Shadow came back. Minutes later I could hear voices coming from upstairs and then all of the sudden an explosion occurred on the top of the building. I was in shock and stunned from hearing the explosion. What came to my mind was that I lost both my comrades Zero and Shadow. I ran as fast as I could without stopping to look around and stuff towards the top floor of the tower. I finally arrived towards the top of the tower still trying to catch my breath. What I saw was Zero clashing his Saber with a man's glowing hand. The man was tall covered all over in a black cape. I could feel the pressure from where I was standing which was on the other side of the ceiling of the tower. Shadow was no where to be found and Zero was struggling. I shot the guy in black with the cannon which was my left arm. Shooting and shooting him and yet he didn't stop clashing with Zero nor looked towards me. I was afraid that my attacks were completely useless against this guy. Zero somehow got the strength and escaped from the man's attack and jumped all the way towards me. He was already in a bad shape meaning that the battle started a long time ago or that the man already finished Zero in the beginning of the battle. I felt footsteps from behind me so I turned around and found a red armored woman with red wings on her back and a electric whip in her hand. The exit route was already blocked. The only was to jump from the ceiling but when I looked towards the end of the ceiling very chubby man in a green armor was flying around with his jetpack meaning that if we were to jump he would get us easily. Every single escape route was blocked by a very tough looking Reploid. Zero was already about to fall due to his serious injuries. I had no choice but to point my energy cannon to the floor and shoot at it making the floor collapse and making us fall from the ceiling towards the lower floors.

Fermah: Oh how utterly annoying! Those wretched maverick hunters escaped!

Epsilon: Don't worry Fermah…they will be back!

Fermah: Yes, lord Epsilon.

Epsilon: Botos…fly down towards the lower floors and find them, don't let them escape alive.

Botos: Kyahahahaha! Yes sir! As you wish!

Fermah: How much I hate that annoying cowboy accent.

Epsilon: Zero was nothing compared to my attacks. Not even his attacks can land a mark on Botos.

Fermah: Knowing that Botos is our weakest soldier in the rebellion army, he does have a strong strategy to make his battle skills look impressive but in other ways their not.

Epsilon: Fermah, head towards Central City and check up on Psyche and see if he has everything on control I do believe that the old Reploid must be experimenting on a new weapon.

Fermah: Yes lord Epsilon! As you command!

Fermah flew from the tower heading west towards Central City as Epsilon looked down the hole where X and Zero had fallen into. Botos kept on checking floor by floor and yet couldn't find the bodies of the two hunters. An hour later Botos flew up towards the ceiling of the tower where Epsilon was waiting for him. Botos was prepared to hear the screams of Epsilon for not finding the bodies of the hunters.

Epsilon: YOU FOOL! HOW USELESS CAN YOU BE! IF THEY ESCAPE TOWARDS THEIR BASE THEY'LL SURELY TELL THE TALE ABOUT OUR APPEARANCES!

Botos: Oh lord Epsilon! Those hunters have to be dead by now! The hole kept on going until the first floor and all floors have no life signs. It's impossible to survive such fall.

Epsilon: Get out of my sight you foul useless Reploid!

Botos: Forgive me lord Epsilon!

Botos flew away as fast as he could from Epsilon. Fermah returned from Central City to bring the reports of Psyche towards Epsilon. She found him very angered due to Botos's failed search. She quickly bowed down just to calm him down just a bit to show her loyalty to him.

Fermah: Psyche was not in Central City and moved towards the Eternal Forest to experiment in his secret lab. The one who is in control of Central City is Jango. For now all the citizens are taking captive and being sent towards the prison on Tianna Camp which is being under the control of Silver Horn.

Epsilon: It would be impossible now to find Psyche, his forest and laboratory has the strongest security system in our entire organization. Not even I can avoid the guards and traps in that lab. Psyche in fact does know what he's doing.

Fermah: I've also heard that Jentra back at the Ulfat Factory has finished creating the perfect machine haking system.

Epsilon: Jentra! He's acting for us now? That mechanic bird never showed loyalty to me knowing I could crush him with one finger. Why in hell is he working for me now and not before?

Fermah: I believe that Psyche somehow convinced him.

Epsilon: Fermah, due to Botos's failure, I want you to find the body of those hunters's and dispose of them. Do I make myself clear?

Fermah: Yes, lord Epsilon!

Fermah had bowed down towards Epsilon and flew away heading west again towards Central City to check up on Jango and start the search for the hunter's body. As Fermah flew away Epsilon disappeared into darkness without leaving a trace behind. Hour's later Commander Redipts had received the news that Zero, Shadow and X had gone missing. Redipts did not answer to the Reploid that had informed about the disappearance and turned around to look at Giga City. An angered face was shown by Redipts but yet he maintained calm and left his office. Without further explanation the Reploid waited till Redipts left the office as he started to mess around with the paper files of the S rank hunter's.


	2. Chapter II Clash at Central City!

**Chapter 2: Clash at Central City.**

"No matter how small the fly is, it will never escape from the palms of its enemy"

All I remember is the scream that we did when we fell from the top ceiling through down the entire tower. Now I woke up resting a steel cold bed in a small room that I have never seen before. The people in the room, I know none of them. My head was in so much pain that it was about to burst. I decided to get up and head towards the door but the people in the room blocked the entrance with a worried face. I was very confused on what was happening, I couldn't see Zero nor Shadow in the room. I started to panic since it was the only thing that I could in such place and in such situation.

X: Where…where am I! Who are…who are you people!

Nurse A: Please X, calm down, you're in a very bad condition your injuries are not yet healed.

Nurse B: You took a huge fall back at the Lagano Ruin's you should rest.

X: Lagano Ruins but I was at the Giga City Reploid research laboratory!

Nurse A: That area there is now called the Lagano Ruins. I still can't believe your still alive from such impact.

Nurse B: Also you should stay here in this room. The rebellion army took over Central City and has the entire place under their control. Your right now underground, on the B. 50th floor. It would take a long time just to reach to the first floor. They'll find you and execute you like they did to the others!

X: Rebellion army! They took over Central City! How in blazes did that happen! For what I can remember this city has a strong defense system even stronger than our base back at headquarters!

Nurse A: It appears that our main computer got hacked from a signal very far away from here; the signal disabled all of the computers, mechanical security guards and all of the gates around Central City. We were completely defenseless.

X: Drat!

Nurse A: Also the leader that is taking care of Central City for the Rebellion army is no other than Jango the leopard. He took out most of our A rank hunters! All of our S rank hunter's were sent to the Tianna Camp for custody. This was a true nightmare!

Nurse B: Were hiding underground because we heard that Jango loses all of his powers if he's far away from than cities electric generator. It seems that he draws the power of electricity and turns it into his favor of power. The closer he is to the generator the stronger he is.

X: So he's like a lightning rod. Can I ask a question? Was somebody else with me when you found my body?

Nurse A: Apparently no…you were all alone. Were you with someone during the accident?

X: Yeah, a friend of mine. Zero, he's also an S rank maverick hunter like me.

Nurse B: I'm sorry but no…I'm sorry that we couldn't find your friend.

Just as the nurse's told me that Zero wasn't with me a soldier in green came through the door, his injuries were very badly and he could barely move. What popped in my mind was that the rebellions fought him and are looking for me down here underground. The nurse's took him and made him lay down on the bed where I was. He could barely breathe; it was pretty horrifying seeing him in a worst condition than me.

Soldier: It was…Jango…he's underground and still has his powers. He's coming this way…as we speak.

Nurse A: What! Jango the leopard is coming this way…oh dear, oh my! This is terrible…X, go through that door behind the bookshelf and follow that path it will take you towards the B 30th floor in an instant. Careful, there are rebellion guards there as well. Hurry! Don't worry about us we'll be ok; Jango can't touch us since we create Force Metal for them.

X: I understand, thank you for everything please take care!

Nurse B: Hurry! I hear footsteps! He's near!

I started to flee through the corridor that was behind that door which was hidden behind the bookshelf. I was very worried about the nurse's, leaving them back there alone with a injured soldier and one of the boss's of the Rebellion Army. I kept on running but my leg sent out a huge pain that I had to stop. I thought I could run a little more but I couldn't. The fall I took back at the Lagano Ruins really messed me up. I walked as fast as I could! At the end of the corridor I saw an elevator that could take me to the B 30th floor in an instant. I opened the elevator and got in and closed the door.

X: Finally…something that can take me out of here in an instant. I wonder where Zero got to. I know I saw him fall right next to me…but his body gone…and my body was still untouched? Zero would never leave me behind…he would never do that in a situation like this one.

I kept on thinking by myself trying to find an explanation what happened to Zero. Still nothing came to my mind. I was still worried if he could be in danger or worst…dead. The elevator stopped and I had finally reached the B 30th floor. Once I took my first step outside of the elevator the alarm started to sound. I knew I was in big trouble once again. I couldn't be in peace not even more five minutes.

Soldier: Hey your X aren't you!

X: What if I am?

Soldier: Were here to help you…get in this huge box here. The truck is going to take it to the wearhouse on the B 10th floor it will help you get to the surface much faster! I'm helping you because one of the nurses's told me everything about you so I'm here to help!

X: Thanks…though you know if you help me Jango will come and kill you right!

Soldier: Don't worry…after you leave I'm retreating and heading back to a secret room that we have. Jango won't be able to find us there no matter what.

X: I see, well thank you and take care!

Soldier: Your welcome, just try and find a why to stop Jango, that mere cat deserves to be dismantled.

I got in the huge box that the soldier had told me to gotten into. The truck quickly turned on and started to move in a fast pace. When I looked out of the box I saw the soldier waving good-bye than he ran away. I felt horrible that the people of the city are helping me knowing that they are going to get hurt a lot by Jango further on. After a few while later, the truck stopped and some of the soldiers took the box off of the trucks load. I got out of the box as fast I could ready for anything.

Soldier A: Thank goodness you made it! Take that elevator; it will take you to the first floor of the surface.

Soldier B: Quickly! I heard from a call that Jango is already at the B 20th floor heading back towards the surface! That guy's fast, obviously he's a leopard!

X: Right! Hey, by any chance can you tell me where I should go once I get to the surface?

Soldier B: Head towards the commander's room. I heard that it's where Jango keeps his weapons at. If you find his weapons destroy them, without them he's not strong as before but quickly, Jango is faster than you think.

X: I understand! Be careful and take care!

In a blink of an eye I was already in the elevator going towards the surface to finally confront Jango the leopard but I had a feeling that once I got to the surface Jango will not be alone. I charged my mega-buster to max. Using the word cannon isn't much of a name for it. If I were to get in a tight spot at least I could use my mega-buster to save my butt. It was so weird that it has been awhile later already and still the elevator won't stop. I feared that something had gone wrong. A moment later it stopped and I started to point towards the door just in case someone was to jump on me. The door slowly opens showing the light only from the daylight of the surface. Once I could see through already, I walked out of the elevator and encountered Central City. A beautiful white technology city. I looked up towards the tower where Jango had his weapons. It was quite very near from where I was. It was an easier job for me to get those weapons and stop Jango.

Spider: Stop right there kid!

X: Huh! Who are you!

Spider: The names Spider, as you can see I work for the rebellion arm and I'm on mission to hunt you down, since I am a bounty hunter.

The guy that appeared out of nowhere called Spider looked very serious. He was wearing black clothing, a black hat and also he had purple hair. The guy already looked dangerous by his appearance. I pointed at him, just in case I had to shoot him and take him down in one hit.

Spider: Ah! So you want to fight? Trust me kid, I'm better than you think. The rebellions will surely pay me lots of zenny's for giving Lord Epsilon your head on a silver platter!

X: A bounty hunter like you working for the rebellions? You don't even have the right to call yourself a Bounty Hunter for working with those good for nothing trash of rebellions.

Spider: We bounty Hunter's take any job just for money and since their paying a huge load of zenny's I'm willing to take you down even if I lose both of my arms!

Spider had taken out five red cards which I looked at them and found it odd seeing someone fight with cards but these with technology and stuff even a leaf can kill someone. I threw out at me one of the cards so fast that my reaction time was already useless. Once it hit me on my arm it caused an explosion sending flying back and hitting my head on the elevator's door.

X: Exploding cards! Seriously…that I did not expect from a bounty hunter!

Spider: We all come with a different way of battle even if it seems to be the oddest way to battle. I expect more from you X…since you are an S rank maverick hunter!

X: This isn't good, all alone with this guy it's going to be tough but…I have to protect myself!

I pointed at him again with my mega-buster and started to shoot at him but he took his four remaining cards and created a wall in front of him blocking all of my shots. He had the perfect offense and defense against me. I wasn't as skilled as Zero or Shadow nor Axel. I knew that this guy could probably beat me in my condition. Out of no where a Reploid appeared and crashed into Spider knowing him down on the floor.

Aile: Stop right there! You are not to hurt X while I'm here! X, I'm Aile, nice to meet you! I work for Commander R, the commander of Central City.

X: Aile huh…Aile you shouldn't fight this guy…he's too tough for you.

Aile: It does not concern you if I lose or win against Spider. My mission is to protect you; these are orders from Commander R!

Spider: Aile…why are you…here?

Aile: Spider…it's about time you waken up from such curse that they have placed on you!

X: Aile you know him?

Aile: We used to work together, he saved my life before and now it's my turn to return the favor.

Jango: I don't think so!

A roar had come from on top of a building close to the battle while Jango was the one causing the roar. He jumped from the building and slashed through Aile ripping out his core. Spider and I were in shock to have seen what had happened to Aile. Aile collapsed on the floor paralyzed and trying to live. Jango waving around his sharp long claws stared at Aile with death in his eyes. Pretty much I knew that Aile was a goner, so I decided to shoot at Jango to stop him but he blocked all of my shots with his claws at an incredible speed.

Jango: So your X, it's been awhile that I have been looking for you. You really made me run all day long and yet look at you, weak, scared and unable to move! How impressive from an S rank Maverick hunter!

Spider: Aile…speak to me! Aile!

Jango: It's no use, he's gone! Your precious buddies life is now gone forever!

X: No…Aile…you can't die…Jango you're going to pay for this!

Jango: Hahahahahaha! Come and try kid! I hope you can keep up with my speed…were already on the surface, that means my speed is now doubled thanks to the electric generator back at the tower!

Spider: I don't think so…

Spider quickly got up and threw some cards at Jango catching him off guard all of the cards that Spider threw at Jango exploded in a successive way sending Jango far away from where they are. He was enraged to had seen his comrade die in front of him because of his actions.

Spider: Aile…forgive me…I didn't want this to happen…Aile…speak to me! Aile!

X: Spider…

Spider: Jango! You're going to pay for this! You rotten rebellion scum!

Jango had gotten up from the explosion staring at Spider and growling at him. Spider had tears coming down from his face which I did not expect from a Reploid. He was so furious to have seen his ally die that I knew he would help me beat jango. In good timing I got up and joined Spider ready to fight Jango and beat him and save Central City.

X: Let me help you Spider…this is for Central City…for everyone that Jango killed and for Aile!

Spider: Can't believe I'm saying this but…I agree with you!

Jango: You fool's! You'll pay for going against me and the rebellion army!

Jango sent out a huge roar that pushed us back a bit. We were already ready to beat Jango. Knowing that he emphasizes speed he must emphasize as well evasiveness, so hitting him will be a huge problem.

Jango: Die you filthy Reploids! You have no reason to exist in our new world that we will soon create!

Spider: Jango!

X: Your time is up!

The fight had started; Jango quickly sprinted towards us in less than 2 seconds he was already in front of me. He slashed my left shoulder so fast that I had to jump back as fast as possible. Spider right next to him, tried to kick him under his chin but Jango jumped in the air quickly dived towards him and hitting with his leg. Spider landed near the body Aile as I started to shoot at Jango. While Spider was down for awhile Jango deflected all of my shots like before with his sharp long claws. Jango was way to fast for us. His speed was out of this world fast.

Jango: See! Your too slow for me kiddies! You won't be able to hit me at all even with a bomb!

Spider: That's what you say! Straight!

Spider made his five cards float in mid-air making them turn around he had a 9 of hearts, 10 of spades, J, of diamonds, Q of hearts and a K of spades! They started to send out ah glowing aura around them and than all five cards disappeared and five huge explosions occurred on Jango. I was not in shock but impressed to have seen such attack hit Jango without him expecting it or seeing it coming. The explosion was so strong that a small crater was created where Jango was but he was still alive. The Leopard was climbing up the walls of the tower in a very fast pace but injured all over his body.

Spider: He's getting away!

X: Not on my sight!

I pointed the mega-buster towards Jango and started to charge it up to 100 %. Taking aim towards Jango, I fired a huge blast towards him, and something unexpected that I couldn't believe happened. The shot was a direct hit! Jango started tumbling down from the tower and falling on a truck which caused an explosion since the electricity which he emitted from his body caused the truck to explode. I was in fact glad that Jango was no more. I fell on the floor trying to breath, feeling very heavy and pressured since if the shot would've have taken down Jango, he would've gotten his weapons at his room and take us out in one hit. Spider looked at me and I looked at him thinking that he was going to kill me. Instead he smiled and grabbed my hand and helped me get up. I was happy that he wasn't going to kill me…for now.

Spider: Thank you, without Jango I'm on my own now! Also…you avenged Aile. He was my best friend until I joined the rebellion force. He decided to join Commander R so that he could one day find me and defeat me…for being a traitor. X…I'm sorry for what I have done to you…your right…I'm nothing but trash if I were to continue with the rebellions.

X: Spider…don't say that…you were always somebody to Aile…you were his best friend…you who the one who always helped him and he always helped you. He didn't join commander R to defeat you…I think he joined R so that he could save you from the rebellions. That's what best friends do!

Spider: X… I heard that your looking for your best friend am I right! Let me help…I have a feeling that Aile wanted me to do the right thing for once.

X: Ok…fine I'll let you come with me…for Aile.

Spider and I shacked hands and started a new friendship. We entered Central Cities tower to look for Commander R and tell him that Jango was no more.

Frehma: Those rotten Reploids!

Scarface: Don't worry Frehma…Jango wasn't much of a fighter at all. Speed is not all you need to beat an S rank maverick hunter!

Frehma: Hahaha! That brat will soon confront me…very soon…I just know it and once he does there is no way he can escape from Madame Frehma!

Jentra: Kaaah! Frehma! Dr. Psyche requests your present. It appears that he has finished one of his weapons!

Frehma: Understood…report of Lord Epsilon that Jango the leopard has fallen.

Scarface: In fact he was a jaguar Frehma…

Jentra: And yet he was way too slow for them. I'll make sure they wont live…I'll burn them to crisps very soon hahahahahaha!

Jentra kept on laughing as he kept on thinking on his evil thoughts. Scarface teleported back to the rebellion headquarters to inform Epsilon about Jango's death and Frehma flew towards the direction of the Eternal Forest towards Psyche's lab. As Spider and X walked into the building Jentro stared at them wielding his emerald gem staff. He was fascinated to have seen such strong soldiers beat Jango and surviving with low injuries.


End file.
